


The Little Prince

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [20]
Category: JYJ (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, Mentions of SongXiao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: There is a Prince living in the Sanctuary.
Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373329
Kudos: 1





	The Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I place full blame on Song Jiyang's birthday fanmeeting. Happy New Year, everyone! If there are typos/mistakes that I have missed, I am terribly sorry. I edited this half-asleep.
> 
> WARNING: A feminine title is given to Jaejoong here (and he's really not mentioned by name, only title). JUST A HEADS UP! 
> 
> Also mentions of SongXiao, NieYao!

There was a Prince that lived in the Sanctuary. Not that the Sanctuary wasn’t filled with royalty but this Prince was different. He looked exactly like what a Prince would look and act like ( _not really, sometimes his wing is filled with loud cursing but servants seem to have selective hearing_ ). Oftentimes, the Prince is occupied with his family. A family consisting of a silent, stoic man ( _he is outgoing most of the time but, as I said, servants have selective hearing and sight, too, apparently_ ), a candy-hoarding psycho ( _who is a shy little teen_ ) and a little foul-mouthed blind girl ( _she is a soft-spoken songbird_ ). They often stay in the Prince’s wing but they do visit the Empress once every three days.

“Jiyang,” the Empress greets. Jiyang, the Prince, bows gracefully and smiles at the Empress.

“Sect Leader Zhong,” Jiyang greets back, deep voice ringing in the small receiving ( _throne_ ) room.

The Empress chuckles and says that he shouldn’t call him that since the age of sects have been long gone. Jiyang shrugs.

“And if the age of sects still existed, I would still have to call you Xiao Xingchen,” says the Empress.

Jiyang ( _Xiao Xingchen_ ) chuckles at that and quips back with, “Then I would still call you Teacher rather than Sect Leader.”

“Not Empress?”

“Never Empress,” Jiyang answers. “You’re far too you, Teacher, to be called Empress.”

At this, the Empress laughs.

“Such a gentle soul Xiao Xingchen was. What happened?”

“He adapted.”

The Empress hums in amusement. He thinks it is because of the influence of the ages they have been through and of Jiyang’s nephew, one Han Ying ( _Wei Wuxian_ ).

“To which do I owe your visit this time, Jiyang?”

Jiyang shrugs, again. The Empress chuckles and pours the Prince tea. Said Prince stands and takes the seat offered to him.

“I often like visiting you, Teacher. Is that bad?”

“No, not at all. But you have something to ask of me now, don’t you?”

Jiyang sighs, sips on the tea (lotus and honey, this time) silently. Putting down the cup, he looks to the Empress.

“My family would like to stay on the other side for a few days, if you permit us so.”

“Ah. Whose idea was this?”

“Haoxuan’s.”

The Empress chuckles, “Of course. You would grant your shy child’s one wish.”

“You know how he is,” Jiyang replies, “He is often quiet about what he wants and won’t tell neither Bowen nor I about anything unless it’s candy or Zhouxuan has teased him far too many times.”

The Empress nods, smiling at Jiyang.

“Where will you be staying?”

“I have already ask Teacher Yinghua to house us for our stay. She agreed.”

“On what condition?”

Jiyang looks to the smirking Empress, “How do you even know Teacher Yinghua asked me to do something?”

“Han Yinghua is rather… focused on you and your looks, little Prince.”

Jiyang rolls his eyes. yes, Han Yinghua did ask him to return the favor upon agreeing to housing them.

“She did ask me to be the face of her academy during the duration of our stay.”

“You did study under her tutelage, after all,” said the Empress.

“To which I regret it ‘til today," Jiyang says, remembering the years he studied under Han Yinghua’s “tutelage”.

“Han Kyung did tell you to not do it,” the Empress replies to which Jiyang scoffs, “He merely told me to think about it before I said yes to his wife’s offer. Who was I to think that it would be worse than being under your tutelage?”

The Empress laughs and offers Jiyang a cookie as apology. He takes it, biting into it furiously.

“Well, in any case, since Yinghua will be offering her house to your family, you have my permission. Do try not to cause too much chaos?”

Jiyang merely says, “I'll try to reel them in as much as I can but I cannot stop Bowen and I know Yizhou and his brother are on the other side so…”

The Empress nods, chuckling.

“Ah yes. Those two are quiet the troublemakers. You cannot blame little A-Yao if he cannot stop his husband.”

Jiyang grimaces. He sends a little prayer for patience and less things left in destruction once Bowen and Yizhou meet.

“Godspeed and good luck. Have a good journey, Song Jiyang.”

“Thank you, Teacher Yulan."

Jiyang bows, grateful for the permission, and leaves the room.


End file.
